The Shadow of Sound
by Hatake Shiko
Summary: Shikamaru has to play babysitter, and the person he is watching happens to be none other than Tayuya! How will he deal with having to watch over the girl who almost beat him? Better than that, how will he deal with his growing feelings toward her? Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

YO! This is Shiko speaking! I am coming at you with a brand new fanfiction! Blame Culex, he showed me this fanfic that made me want to puke so I want to write a decent fanfic for the pairing. The pairing is Shikamaru/Tayuya! YAY! There are also oc's... but they are important to the plot and I couldn't make this fic without them. You are about to meet them, the four ANBU that start this whole fic. No, they will not be getting with cannon characters, so there. I have bigger plans for them.

Anyway, this fic is dedicated to Culex. May this fic be what you wanted and so much more… Oh yeah, if you see anything that you don't like, let me know so I can change it. Also, the other ANBU's thoughts will be coming into play shortly. I just need to get used to their personalities for now.

Disclaimer:

Kain: Shiko doesn't own Naruto. She only owns the Black wolf ANBU and the Red Wolf ANBU. The Grey wolf and the White wolf belong to her friends. GreyKeiji and WhiteTyriel (haha Culex, I let Tyty be in the fic cause he rocks)

Shiko: Enjoy the fic! P.S. I am just an innocent bystander on the road of life. When an idea hits me, I have to write or draw it. So... don't attack me! grabs Culex You can attack him. He is the reason why Naruto Digital will be getting slower updates. (Probably not. It honestly depends on when I get inspiration again -) (A.N. that little skit was for when I post this on I have followers on there lol. They will be disappointed in me... oh well.)

Prologue

The Anbu reached the area that Tayuya of the Sound Four had died. They heard that a Sand kunoichi by the name of Temari had been the one to deliver the final blow. The Anbu arrived at a bunch of fallen trees and saw a lone arm sticking out of the mess.

"That must be her," an anbu in a white wolf mask said as he approached the arm. It was amazing that one girl could do this much destruction. He was glad that she was on their side-

The sudden movement of a finger on said lone hand brought the man out of his thoughts. It could have been an involuntary movement of muscles, but at the same time... Another finger moved and the man grit his teeth. Damn, that probably wasn't involuntary muscle movement. He signaled for the other anbu to wait as he went over to the arm. He peered into the gap between the trees and saw what he had feared. The slight rising and falling of a woman's chest. She was alive.

"We've got a live one!" He shouted as he signaled the other anbu to come over. They peered into the gap and shook their heads.

"What shall we do?" One in a Grey Wolf mask asked as she looked toward the one in the White wolf mask. "She's not dead and we were told to bring back the bodies of those belonging to the Sound Four."

"Ah, but Tsunade-sama never said that they had to be dead," another in a black wolf mask said as she put her hands on her hips. "I say we just finish the mission by any means necessary.."

The anbu in the white wolf mask thought about it for a good minuet and then turned to his fellow anbu. "We take her to Tsunade-sama." The anbu in the Black Wolf mask smiled even though no one could see it while the one in the Grey Wolf mask just shrugged her shoulders.

"Why?" The final Anbu, this one in a Red Wolf mask, asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. Why would they want to bring someone like Tayuya into the village?

"Think about it," the one in the White mask said as he put his hands on a tree on top of the pile. "The genin failed the mission to bring the Uchiha back. The Uchiha is now with Orochimaru. She knows where Orochimaru is." He let the words sink in before he continued. "We need her alive in order to bring the Uchiha back. Now then, let's start moving these trees." With that, the four anbu began to move the trees away from Tayuya, freeing the girl from her wooden prison. The man in the Red Wolf mask bent down and picked her up when he was able to do so without causing her more pain. He then began to run back to village without another word.

The Black wolf shook her head, "Why does he always do that?" She turned to the others and pointed to the direction that their teammate went. "Shall we go now?"

The Grey wolf nodded her head and started off in the direction the Red Wolf went. When she was gone, the Black wolf looked toward the White wolf.

"I hope you know what you are doing," she told him as she scratched the back of her head.

"You should know by now not to question your leader," he said as he looked at her. "Besides, weren't you the one who suggested taking her to the village?"

"I was keeping all the options open," she said as she cracked her neck. "I'll be heading back now," she announced as she took off in the direction the others had gone. The White wolf sighed, this was going to be a tough team...

So Don't Break my page, my Achey Breaky Page, I just don't think it'll understand. For if you break my page, my achey breaky page, it might blow up and kill this girl!

(I don't own the original song, the person who wrote it did. Whoever can name the song gets a cookie! The name will be posted next chapter!)

The four anbu watched as the Hokage finished healing Tayuya. The woman looked at them with honey colored eyes and a smile upon her lips. "It was fortunate that you were able to find her in time," she said as she stood up. She wiped her hands on a towel that the Grey wolf anbu handed her and nodded her heads toward them. "You four have just sealed the Uchiha's fate," she said as she walked over and placed the towel in a bin. "We can get information out of this girl and she will lead us straight to Orochimaru."

Three anbu nodded their heads while one, the Black wolf, cocked her head to one side. "But she probably won't tell." The other three looked at the girl, glaring at her behind their masks. Didn't she know when to keep her mouth shut?

Tsunade looked at the Black wolf and then walked up so she was standing in front of her. "That is true, but I already have everything taken care of." The Red wolf looked at the Hokage for a second and then turned his attention back to the unconscious Tayuya. All hell would break loose when she woke up, so the chances of her cooperating with them were slim to none.

"So what is the plan?" Tsunade raised a golden brow at the Black wolf. She wasn't used to this kind of treatment from someone who was supposed to be at her beck and call. However, she felt no need to punish the girl. After all, she was in the Anbu and was used to getting filled in on things.

"You will all take turns watching over Tayuya and the person who will be in charge of her." The Grey wolf's eye twitched silently. She didn't want to have to watch over someone, especially someone like Tayuya. She kept this to herself as she continued to listen to Tsunade speak, hoping the woman would change her mind somewhere down the line. "You will be given dates and times of when you will watch them," she continued as she walked over to a folder and brought out four pieces of paper. She handed one sheet to each Anbu and put her hands behind her back. "It is vital that you all do what you are told, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama," they said in unison, knowing that now there was no way out of it.

"You are dismissed," she said with a wave of her hand. "I will call for you all when it is time for you to meet the person in charge of Tayuya. The Anbu nodded and filed out of the room. When they were far enough away, they finally began to loosen up a bit.

"Man," the Black wolf said as she hung her head. "There goes most of my free time." The White wolf growled a bit in the back of his throat.

"You are in the Anbu, you should be used to having no free time." The girl simply shrugged her shoulders lazily and walked off, leaving the group to themselves. The White wolf looked at the other two, but they were already gone. Great, he had a team from hell and there was no heaven in sight. Not only that, but they now had a mission that would require them to probably work together. He closed his eyes and walked off, needing the alone time.

page break no song this time I'm lazy

Tsunade sat at her desk as she looked at the file in front of her. This man was going to be Tayuya's babysitter. She felt sorry that she had to do this to him, but he was the only one who even knew who she was. He was a chunnin, so he could get missions like this now... besides, the anbu would be watching over them. Still, the thought of Tayuya being able to fight still concerned her. She opened a drawer and pulled out another folder. She smirked as she opened it up. This would do very nicely. She put the folder down and smiled at herself, this was going to work out perfectly.

The picture on the file of the chunnin was none other than Nara Shikamaru.

PAGE BREAK

Shikamaru opened his eyes as he felt a chill run down his spine. That was never a good sign. He rolled over so that is back was the ground as he looked up at the sky. He hoped that it was just a figment of his imagination and watched as the clouds floated through the sky.

Shiko: ... yeah prologue thing is done! and it took me less than one night to complete it. I hope you like it, Culex! Any way's, there is a lot more where this came from, I just need to put it down in writing some where. Any way, I saved Tayuya's life (I think I modified her so-called death pose... but oh well) and poor Shika is going to be a babysitter O.o oh no! Good thing I already came up with what he is going to get, ne Shika? Any ways, I hope you enjoy the fic!

Shiko out!

btw: ShikoFriendless Girl (this was posted on Gaia first . )


	2. Shadow meet sound again

HI!!! Tis Teh Shiko! I have made the second chapter of the story! Yay for whoever has read it and was waiting for an update. I couldnt decide what I wanted to do with this chapter, there were so many places I could have started at. I really hope that I chose a good place to start . you can just ask Keiji, I was thinking very hard about where to start things off. There were over 5 different scenarios I could have chose from. However, I was a wee bit impatiant about getting to a few parts whistles innocently and I really wanted to spead things up. The good news (or bad news, depending on how you want to take it) is that there is going to be a side story to go along with this. It is basically what the Anbu are doing and thinking since they aren't supposed to be the main focus in the story. I will start on it as soon as I feel the need to. You will understand why I need to do that side fic after you begin to read it and this story. Without it, there would be many holes in the story and many unanswered questions.

So... with out further ado, on with the fic!

Chapter one:

Shadow meet Sound... again

Shikamaru entered the Hokage's office and sat down in a chair, looking at four anbu standing near a window. Correction, the two male anbu were standing while the two female anbu were sitting in chairs. He quirked an eye brow but dismissed a forming thought as the hokage entered the room holding a box. She put the box on her desk and turned to face Shikamaru, a smile gracing her lips.

"Hello, Shikamaru," she said as the chuunin looked at her with a bored expression. "I have a mission for you." The Chuunin just blinked and sat back further in his seat. He didn't mind having another mission so soon, seeing as how he didn't get that hurt during his last mission. If anything, he felt ashamed that he was the only one not seriously hurt in the mission.

"Alright, what is it?" He watched as her honey colored eyes shifted over to the Anbu. The two female Anbu got up and left the room, probably to go get his mission. Tsunade went over and sat behind her desk while the two other Anbu went and stood next to Shikamaru. The teen looked at them and was about to comment when he heard a crash in the hall way. He turned his head toward the door and watched as it shook a few times. A loud voice could be heard from beyond the door, screaming profanity like it was natural to them. Shikamaru's eyes dilated as the two female Anbu burst through the door trying to retrain a not so happy Tayuya. The Tayuya Temari had killed. How the hell was she still alive?

Shikamaru stood up and shook his head. This was too confusing, way to confusing. He watched as the two girls struggled with Tayuya, losing their grip on her a few times. How the heck did these girls make it to Anbu? I mean seriously, they could barley contain Tayuya. He watched as the Anbu in the Black Wolf mask let go of Tayuya, causing the other in the Grey mask to get flung off. Gray landed gracefully on the ground and stared at Black and then at Tayuya. Tayuya blinked for a second before Black punched her in the stomach, causing the criminal to double over in pain.

Tsunade glared at Black, "didn't I tell you not to cause her bodily harm?" Black merely shrugged her shoulders lazily.

"She wouldn't cooperate."

Shikamaru had had just about enough of this. This was ludicrous, the entire thing was just plain ludicrous. He turned to walk out of the office when he noticed that he wasn't able to move. He looked over at his side and saw that the Anbu in the Red wolf mask had grabbed him by the arm and had lifted his feet off the ground. The one White wolf mask had done the same. He sighed; this was all too troublesome for him.

"What is my mission, Hokage-sama." The woman smiled at Shikamaru's words before getting up and walking around her desk. She made sure to grab the box she had brought earlier; she didn't want to forget that.

"Your mission is to watch Tayuya." Shikamaru's jaw dropped and Tayuya started to yell again.

"You fucked up bitch!" She yelled as she tried to get up but fell back down again. What had that Anbu done to her? She shook off the thought as Tsunade placed a collar around her neck. The two female Anbu grabbed Tayuya at that point and held her down while Tsunade put another collar on her as well as a bracelet on both wrists and an anklet on both ankles. The two Anbu let go of the girl and the criminal got up shakily.

You stupid fuckers-" A sudden electrical current coursed through her body. She screamed and hit the floor, twitching slightly. She glanced up and saw that the buxom woman held a small remote control in her hand.

"Don't use that sort of language in my village," she said as she smiled. She pressed a button on the remote and the collar shocked Tayuya again, this time at a lesser degree. The criminal tugged at the collar sharply and saw that it wasn't going to give.

"Get it off!" Shikamaru almost felt sorry for the girl as she struggled with the color. Almost being the key word. He still wasn't happy at how their fight turned out, seeing as how he needed help from Temari to defeat her.

"Shikamaru," Tsunade said as she motioned for the two Anbu to release him. They did so immediately and the Chuunin walked over to Tsunade.

"Yes, Hokage-sama?"

"I am giving you this," she said as she placed the remote in his hands. "This will shock her whenever you press the buttons." Shikamaru was about to say something, but Tsunade cut him off. "This will not allow her out of the village unless you are with her. She has virtually no chakra as well, thanks to other objects I put on her." Tsunade smiled to herself, she was glad that she had allowed the Hyuugas to continue their research with the items. With those on, Tayuya could not use chakra and any chakra she tried to use was pulled into the jewelry and nullified. "If you have any further questions, please let me know."

"Why me?" The question was a good one, or at least Shikamaru thought so. He didn't see why a jounin couldn't watch over the little sound witch. He was just a chuunin, a chuunin that got his butt handed to him by this very woman.

"We are still short handed and we need all the other shinobi on duty," the woman said, not lying, but not telling the whole truth. Shikamaru sighed and nodded his head slowly. This was just plain bothersome. Why did he have to be a chuunin again? It's not like it mattered anymore anyways... at least he had the buzzer. That thought alone kept him from turning the Hokage down right then and there. She was just as weak as a normal person now, he could handle her.

"Alright, Hokage-sama," he said as he pocketed the remote. "When do I start?"

"Now."

Shikamaru nodded, still a bit displeased with all that had transpired. He knew he should have run when the messenger came to him saying he needed to go to the Hokage's office. However, the woman would have found a way to get to get to him eventually. He watched as the two female Anbu walked over to the other Anbu, waiting for orders most likely.

"Tsunade-sama," Grey asked as she tilted her head a bit. "What times should I go to Tayuya and give her the medication she needs?"

Tsunade thought about it for a second and then nodded her head, as if agreeing with herself. "You will go over every six to eight hours, and make sure you bring one of your team mates along for the ride." Tsunade knew that the Anbu was skilled in medical jutsu, which was one of the reasons she put her on the team to begin with. However, if something were to go wrong (or if Tayuya didn't want to take the medicine) she would have someone there to help her out. "I suggest the Red Wolf, seeing as how White and Black will be preoccupied at those times."

Black cracked her neck, she knew what Tsunade meant, and those times were most likely the times she or Whitey tighties over there would have to watch Tayuya. No big deal, she would get the mission done and then go on with her normal life.

White also knew what Tsunade was talking about. However, he was most displeased at the thought that Tsunade thought he couldn't multitask (a.n. I have no idea where that thought came from whistles and points at Ty). As an Anbu he had to multitask on almost every mission he went on. This was indeed most troublesome.

Red didn't care what his mission was. If the Hokage wanted him to help out Grey because she was unable to protect herself, then so be it. Just as long as he finished the mission, he was happy.

Grey bit her lip, although no one could see it. She would have rather worked alone, seeing as how this was something in her field... but if Tsunade said she needed to have help, then there was no point in arguing.

Tsunade looked at the Anbu, "dismissed." The Anbu disappeared in a whirlwind of leaves.

She turned back to the now helpless Tayuya and bored Shikamaru. "You can also leave, if you feel you are ready to begin this mission, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru thought long and hard about his answer before opening his mouth to answer her...

HI!!! Tis done! Wow, I stayed up late last night to finish this for Culex X.x I think I need some sleep now... good thing I have Chemistry first period. Wait, that is the class I'm not supposed to sleep in. Darn it! Then it is a good thing I have art back to back. My teachers love me enough to let me sleep. YAY for sleep. Isn't sleep good? Well, it is if you can go to sleep. Stupid Insomnia...Insomnia is evil, don't get it! Oh yeah... I still need to read those chapters for english... thank you for reminding me, Ruim. ((even though I was just recalling our eariler conversation from yesterday . )) I must do that tommorow!

Also, I will be making pictures that go along with certain scenes from the story. I will take requests if you want to see a certain scene and stuff... but yeah The first pics are going to be of the Anbu, seeing as how they are original characters and you don't know what they look like. So keep an eye out for that.

Well, time for bed, the sun shall be rising soon. Sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite!

Shiko


	3. chapter three

Yo, this is Shiko! Lookie, it's chapter 3 of the story. Stares at computer screen This is the fastes story I have ever updated in my life. I feel so happy! YAY! Although I have Keiji to thank for the inspiration. Without her, I wouldn't have heard that I was making Culex happy. I like making people happy, it makes me happy. So, THANK YOU, KEIJI!!!! You are the best friend a girl could want! This story was a little late getting out because I had homework and chores to do (yeah, alot of stuffs) and because I needed to sleep. That meant no late nights writing this. Sorry if I took to long to get this out... at least it wasn't like my other story on I left my poor readers on a cliff hanger for like four months and then when I finally updated, it didn't even discuss the cliffy! It was in another place so they now had two cliffys (that is why I updated that in a matter of days, it was eating me alive o.O

I don't foresee this story getting like that though. I have Keiji to tell me to get to work on it and Culex as well. So yeah, thanks you guys. Also (dang, this is a long arse note), don't do drugs, smoke, or drink alchohol. All that crap is bad for you.

Um, funny story... most of this chapter was made at school... in typing class... so I made another notey thingy! It's cool So, here it is .

This chapter is dedicated to a friend who turned 16 today! Happy birthday Xavier! I hope that it was everything you could want and more. Hopefully your present will be ready by Thursday so you can see it. Tell everyone I said hi... and tell Jen that I hope to talk with her soon. I miss her . She is sooooooo cool! Hmmm... am I missing anything? Ah, yes, that is it. The Disclaimer!

Shiko: She doesn't own it. If you haven't figured that out by now, you are an idiot. She does, however, own the Black wolf Anbu and the Red wolf anbu. White wolf belongs to Tyty and Grey wolf belongs to Keiji. 

Speaking of Keiji, she got Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess O.o Luck bestest friend in the whole wide world. Oh well, I have enough on my plate, so I don't have time to be playing a new game. (I would list it, but that would take an entire paragraph, and I am lazy, so there) Besides, I am getting Final Fantasy Xii after Christmas is over. I was told it was good by a friend.

Culex, if you want me to update faster, just give me inspiration, alright? I work well with inspiration. Although the last time I got inspired to do something I killed Naruto-chan... poor poor Naruto-chan...

So, without further ado (or any other type of distraction that might make this longer and have people think I'm crazy), on with Chapter three! 

End of little note thingy that makes no sense but I have the urge to write anyways

Chapter Three

"No." The answer shocked Tsunade to no end. Shikamaru wasn't supposed to say no, he was supposed to say yes. "However," he continued as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I will do it anyways." Tsunade was a bit confused, but pushed the feeling behind her. 

"Very good," she walked over and picked up the folder she had put together last night. She put it in a drawer and turned to Shikamaru. "You and Tayuya are dismissed." Shikamaru sighed and walked over to Tayuya who had been unusually quiet this entire time. She looked up at him and glared before she stood up and started to walk toward the door as well. Shikamaru followed; maybe this was going to be easier than he thought.

They continued to walk in silence until they were out of the building and walking down the streets of Konoha. This mission was going to be easier than he thought. I mean, he thought that she would have at least tried to fight by now-

He looked over at Tayuya and noticed that she was gone. ((who didn't see that coming . )) He felt a bit panicked as he turned his head in the opposite direction and saw a fleeting image of pink hair. He ran after it, hoping that it wasn't Sakura or another person with pink hair. To his relief, he saw the Sound four outfit minus the purple bow tie with the pink hair. At least he knew that she hadn't gotten that far. He saw her enter the market and his stomach fell. The market? On a day like this? Oh this was going to be fun.

Shikamaru ran after Tayuya as the girl made her way through the market of the city. The girl was agile on her feet and was able to easily evade the boy chasing her and the random people who were shopping. Shikamaru, however, was not having as much luck as her. He was constantly running into people and could not catch up to Tayuya. The boy felt a cold shiver run down his spine as Tayuya was able to get out of the market and run toward the forest. He had to catch her there or she would escape him and he would fail another mission. With this thought in mind, Shikamaru began to push people out of his, needing to get to the forest.

"Move!" He bellowed into the crowd as they started to separate. He smiled to himself and started for the forest, jumping over people who still didn't want to move. He mentally cursed himself for not thinking of jumping over them earlier, it would have made life a whole lot easier. He made his way to the forest and looked around for any sign that would point to where the girl had gone. He got on his hands and knees and used one of the oldest tricks known to shinobi. Tracking the old fashion way. He observed the ground carefully, making sure to note every little detail about what should have been there and what should not have been there. He noticed with some satisfaction that there were some overturned leaves heading into the forest. Upon further examination, he noted that they formed a trail leading into the forest.

"So that's the way she went," he said as he stood up and ran down the trail, wanting to catch up with her as soon as possible. It was all good for the first few minutes; the trail was there and it was fresh. That was where it started to get complicated. The trail slowly turned into many trails, each looking like they had just been made that day. He kicked at the ground and began to think of what the trail had done so far. It had been going in a semi straight line, so it was a safe bet that she was still going in a straight line.

He continued going straight, hoping that he would catch up to her soon. 

Page break thingy change of scenery happy birthday Xaviery

Shikamaru saw pink hair running ahead of him. He had finally caught up to her. "Tayuya!" He yelled as he jumped over a log. The girl turned her body a bit and saw him. She started to run a bit faster, trying to get as far away from him as she could. "Wait!"

She suddenly screamed and Shikamaru stopped in his tracks. He saw a few stray bolts of electricity emit from the collar she wore. He bit his lip and waited, hoping the cruel punishment would be over soon. He guessed that she had gone past her boundaries, seeing as how he didn't shock her. After a few more seconds Tayuya collapsed on the ground, unconscious.

Shikamaru picked up the unconscious girl from the ground and began to walk in the direction of his home. He felt a bit bad that he hadn't done anything to help her while she was being shocked, but what was there for him to do? She had brought it upon herself; he shouldn't feel bad, right? He shook his head lightly, trying to rid himself of what he was thinking. If this was going to continue through the entire mission, then this assignment was going to be easy. He shifted her in his arms as he crossed the creek, getting a secure hold on her. He didn't want to have to dive in after her if she somehow got out of his arms and landed in the water. She stirred slightly, her eyes moving slightly under the closed lids. She was going to be waking up soon, oh joy.

Her breathing remained the same though, a nice deep and steady rhythm. He hoped that she would remain out until he got to his house, it would be a lot easier on him that way. He calculated how long it would take him to get home and he figured out that it would be at least ten more minutes. He hoped he had that kind of time...

Page break change of scene happy birthday xavier 

Black wolf stared at White wolf, giving him a glare he could not see, but could feel. "Don't give me that look," White said as he spun a remote in his hand. "It had to be done, whether by you or by me."

"And it just happened to be you," she said, venom dripping off her words. "I just don't get you, how could you do that! She wasn't hurting anyone and he was about to catch her!"

"About isn't good enough," the man said as he pocketed the remote. "We have a mission, Black, don't you forget what it is."

"How can I not," she said sarcastically. "You seem to remind me every five minutes."

"I wouldn't have to if you would just act like you knew!" He was losing his patience fast, that was unusual, but not when it came to this woman.

"Oh, so you want me to act like I have a stick up my ass!?" That was probably not the best thing to say to him, but she didn't care at that point in time.

"So you're saying I have a stick up my ass?!" He growled as he stood up and stalked over to her, well, jumped over to her. She stood her ground, continuing to glare at him, knowing that even though he couldn't see it, he knew it was there.

"Yes, I am." With that said and done, she slid off the branch and landed on the ground.

"Get back here!" He yelled as she started to walk away. She just shrugged and raised a fist into the air.

"Hail Caesar!" 

White blinked a few times and watched as she unclenched her fist. She had to be the most unpredictable, most random person he had ever met in his life. Who in their right mind would yell "Hail Caesar" like that? Was she insane, or was she trying to prove a point? Or was he thinking to hard on this subject? She waved her hand as she got further and further away. "I'm going to follow them, seeing as how I need to remind myself of my mission." He rolled his eyes and jumped down from the tree. This woman was far more trouble than she was worth.

"I'm coming as well," he announced as he started off after her. There was no way he was going to leave her by herself with them, she was too soft.

"You don't have to," she called as she ventured further into the forest. "I am perfectly capable of doing this by myself." She twirled a metal bracelet around her index finger, making White's eyes go large.

"Our orders weren't to put that on him. We have not discussed putting that on him just yet..."

"I know, but what if he misbehaves? We should have the collar on him as well, ne?" White shook his head as he began to run towards her. 

"Don't you dare!"

Black smiled under her mask and ran off in the direction of Shikamaru's house. "Don't worry, I have everything figured out."

"That would be why I'm afraid." He told himself as he ran after her, hoping to get to Shikamaru before she did.

PAGE BREAK CHANGE OF SCENE HAPPY BIRTHDAY XAVIER!!!!!!!!!!!!

The girl lay still in his arms as he neared his house. She had stopped squirming a few moments ago, so Shikamaru thought that she was slipping asleep again. He saw the roof of his house and sped up a bit more, trying to get to the comfort of his home. A black blur went by him and stopped at his door. He raised an eyebrow as he jumped over to where the blur had gone. He saw the anbu with the black wolf mask and shifted Tayuya in his arms.

"What is it," he muttered as the anbu took something out of her pocket. She put her index finger over where her mouth should have been.

"It's a secret." This puzzled Shikamaru for a moment before he heard the clasping of metal. He felt something cool against his skin and saw a metal band around his wrist.

"What the..."

"This is for you, Nara Shikamaru," she said as she added in a small laugh. "Think of it as a precaution on our part. We wouldn't want you breaking any rules, right?" Her laughter stopped when the White wolf anbu appeared next to her. He saw the band and then turned his gaze toward Black.

"I thought I told you no." 

"Well I thought yes," she said as she placed her hands on her hips. "It needed to be done."

"It could have waited!" Shikamaru heard the man's frustration and felt sorry for him. He knew how difficult women could be.

"Do you even know what I put on him?" She was quiet, her voice reminding Shikamaru of a small child.

"You said you wanted to put a collar on Shikamaru, one that was similar to Tayuya's."

"I said I wanted to," she went over to Shikamaru and flicked the bracelet that was on his wrist. "But I didn't."

"Then what did you-"

"You'll find out," she said in a mocking tone as she jumped backwards, landing on the roof of another building. "May our path's cross again, Shikamaru. Till then," she waved her hand slightly and ran off, leaving the other anbu and Shikamaru.

"Why do I even bother," White said as he went over and examined the bracelet. "Hmmmm," he fingered it and Shikamaru cleared his throat, wanting to know what it was as well. "Ah," White said as he let out a chuckle. "That little vixen tricked me... sly little woman." This made Shikamaru worry; what was it that the girl had done? "Do not fret," White said as he stood straight. "It won't be activated unless we feel it needs to be." Shikamaru opened his mouth to say something, but the other man shook his head. "Until the next we meet," he said in a low voice as he disappeared in a whirlwind of leaves.

Shikamaru stood there, semi stunned. What in the world had just happened? What in the name of the Hokage was on his wrist? He turned his attention back to Tayuya as she shifted in his arms again. Well, first things first. He opened the door to his home and walked inside, shutting the door behind him. He carried Tayuya over to the couch and deposited her there. His next stop was the kitchen where he was able to get some medication to help the injured Tayuya. He found some medicine that worked good on burns and some on head injuries. He was about to grab something for her to drink when a soft moan reached his ears. He went over to the couch to check on Tayuya, seeing as how she was the only other person in the house and she was injured to boot.

Tayuya let out another soft moan and Shikamaru felt himself turn pink. It was completely normal for a man to blush at this moment, right? I mean, this was the closest he had ever been to a female who was, well, for a better part, moaning. Even if it was in pain. He was a man and his imagination sometimes got the better of him. He watched as her brown eyes slowly fluttered open, blinking a few times while adjusting to the light.

"You need something for your head," he held out the medicine as a peace offering. Tayuya merely took the medicine and swallowed it, not even asking for a drink to help it go down easier. "Now, do you want to tell me what happened?"

"You know what fucking happened!" She said in a regular tone, not wanting to tell because her head hurt. "You electrocuted me!"

"I did no such thing," he held up his right hand and placed it over his heart. "I swear on the Hokage's life!"

"Then you much feel nothing about having a dead Hokage," she spat, not noticing that he had taken out the remote. "You son of a bit-" She wasn't able to finish her sentence because a shock went through her body. She looked at Shikamaru who tossed the remote up into the air, catching it once it came back down.

"What was that?" He smiled as she turned red in frustration.

"You can go to He-" Once again, he shocked her, silencing her.

"Don't say those words in the house," he warned her as his face got dangerously close to hers. "If my mother hears you, you're through." She laughed at him and narrowed her eyes.

"And what makes you think that I am afraid of your mother?"

"Who says you won't be once you meet her."

They continued to stare at one another, neither backing down from the challenge they had somehow created.

"Just shut up," she said as she rubbed her temples. "You're giving me a headache." 

Shikamaru nodded and remembered the bracelet the anbu had given him. He lifted his hand so he could examine it while Tayuya watched him. He gave it a tug and found that he could not get it off. He frowned and lowered his arm. No sense in wasting his energy on something trivial like that. He would just ask the Hokage next time he saw her if she could take off. Shikamaru turned to Tayuya and thought of something.

"You're going to need a place to sleep while you are here..." The thought hadn't really occurred to him till just now.

"Duh."

Shikamaru thought about setting her up in the guest room, but there was a chance that she could escape then. "You'll be staying in my room." Tayuya gave him a look of pure disgust. "It's the only way, unless you want to sleep with my parents in their room." Tayuya thought about it and then grumbled something about how his room would do just fine. "I knew you would see it my way." She merely flicked him off and he sighed. No sense in shocking her for that one. "Just come on." Tayuya got off the couch and followed him into his room, trying to figure out a way to kill him quickly.

She could always snap his neck, but he would stop her before she reached it. She could do a number of things to him, but he would probably counter every one of them. Her best bet was to keep it low for now and wait for an opportunity. Then and only then would she strike. She looked around his room and noticed that it was kinda messy looking. There were a few posters on the wall and things littered the floor. Heck, there was no floor.

"How do you expect me to live in this dump," she said as she picked up a scroll and tossed it to the side when she realized that there was mold on it. "How can you live in this dump?"

"I just do," he said as he went to his closet and started to throw things out of it. She ducked as a few objects came her way, afraid that if she touched them, she would get infected with some disease. 

"What are you doing?!" He poked his head out of the closet and looked at her, a confused look on his face.

"I'm getting you a futon."

Tayuya shook her head and looked around for a place to sit. She was scared to sit on the bed that was probably full of germs. The walls were different colors and the floor was a given. All in all, this room would not do. "Where are your cleaning supplies?" Shikamaru once again stopped what he was doing and turned to her.

"Why would I know where the cleaning supplies are?" She gave him a look and walked over to him, trying her hardest not to step on anything that would bite her. She grabbed him by the arm and started to drag him out of the room. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to find some cleaning utensils and you are coming with me." Shikamaru rolled his eyes, this was all too troublesome for him. This was why he didn't have a girl friend; women were just too high maintenance. He didn't understand what was wrong with his room. Sure it was a little messy, but it didn't bother him that much. Sure, it would be nice to not have to play ballerina boy every time he entered the room... but it's not like it was dangerous or anything.

"You're room is a pig sty," she said as she dragged him into the kitchen and began to look through cabinets. "How can you breathe let alone live in it?!" He opened his mouth to say something, but she beat him to it. "Don't answer that question. I have a feeling I don't want to know." Shikamaru nodded his head as she opened a cabinet and found what she had been looking for. "Perfect!" She grabbed some supplies and dumped them in Shikamaru's arms. "Take these." Was all she said as she grabbed some things herself and began to walk back to his room.

Shikamaru followed her and set the supplies on his bed. "So... what now?"

"Now we clean," she said through her teeth as she put on some rubber gloves and a face mask. She grabbed a trash bag and started to throw things that were on the floor into it. Shikamaru's eyes widened as he watched her throw away his stuff.

"What are you doing?!" 

"Cleaning," she said as she stuffed more things into the bag. "You can go through this stuff later, but for now it just needs to get out of this room." She finished with one bag and moved onto another. Shikamaru sat on his bed and watched as the pink haired girl cleaned his room. He could get used to this... 

Page break change of scene Happy Birthday Xavier!

Tayuya collapsed on the bed, more tired than she had ever been. It had taken her two hours, but she had managed to get everything off of his floor. To her surprise, his carpet was a nice blue color; she thought it would have been grey from lack of care. Shikamaru looked at her and then looked at his floor.

"Wow, is that what color my carpet was?" He thought for a second, he hadn't seen his carpet in some time so it could have been. Tayuya glared at him and went into his closet and pulled out the futon that was inside. She placed it on the floor and then paused.

"Does this need to be cleaned as well," she asked as she looked at him. Shikamaru shook his head.

"I keep my closet clean," he stated as he lay back on his bed. Tayuya rolled her eyes.

"What a concept." Shikamaru grinned as she started to look for extra blankets and other things for the futon. "Where do you keep your extra sheets?"

"Closet."

She gave him a funny look. "Will it be clean?"

"My closet is the cleanest place in my room," he said as he pointed to it. "My mother puts things in and then I pull them out when I need to."

"That is, to say, the weirdest thing I have ever heard in my life." Shikamaru smiled slightly as he saw her shifting through his closet.

"Let me," he said as he got up and went behind her. "It is my closet after all." Tayuya nodded and backed off while he began to rummage through his closet. She sat on his bed and lay down, thinking.

Tayuya closed her brown eyes and let out a sigh. How this boy had lived in here that long with that kind of clutter she didn't know. She was just glad that the floor was spotless. She would clean the rest some other time, if she didn't kill him before then. She opened one eye and saw Shikamaru getting her futon ready. She knew he had said that everything in his closet was clean, but she had a right to worry, right? She was the one who was going to be sleeping on it, not him. She would have taken the bed, but it was dirty was well. If it wasn't for the fact that she was extremely drained, she wouldn't have even thought about laying on it. She pushed a hand through her pink locks and sat up, needing to get off the bed that stunk like sweat. 

Shikamaru saw her get up out of the corner of his eye. He had to confess that he was a little embarrassed that she had been laying on his bed, seeing as how he needed to change the sheets and all. He saw her look down at her clothes and then back at him.

"Do you have any spare clothes that I can borrow? I've been in these for a while now and they smell." Shikamaru looked her clothes and then back at her. Back and forth, back and forth. He shook his head and stood up.

"I don't think any of my mom's will fit you," he put his hands in his pockets and began to think. Who could he call to get some spare clothes? He thought about calling Ino, but she would ask too many questions. Sakura was out of the question seeing as her clothes wouldn't fit Tayuya in the chest area... Maybe he could ask Kiba if Hinata had something the girl could wear. If that failed, he would simply have to take her shopping. That would be a last case scenario though. He had heard from his father how horrible it was to go shopping with a girl, and he didn't want to have to find out for himself. Then again, he didn't want anyone to know about the girl right now... at least not until he came up with a descent alibi for her. "We're going shopping." 

Tayuya smiled a bit, shopping was good. At least she would be able to get out of the room. "Alright," she said, getting off the bed completely. "Lead the way." Shikamaru simply nodded his head and walked out of his room, pausing while she walked next to him.

"A word of the wise," he said before opening the front door. "Don't try to run from me again. If you do, this will be the last time you go our any where."

Tayuya nodded her head and he opened the front door. She stepped out side and waited for him to get out. He closed the door behind them and they started off towards the market place.

(Place break) 

Black wolf swung her legs off the roof she had been perched on. "Black to Grey, Black to Grey, the deer and the bird have left the clearing, I repeat; the deer and the bird have left the clearing."

"What," the muffled voice came from the headset.

"Shikamaru and Tayuya just left his house." 

"You should have just said that," the anbu with the Grey wolf mask said as she appeared next to Black.

"But where is the fun in that," Black said as she laughed. Grey shook her head, obviously not impressed with the girl.

"And you wonder why White told me to cover the rest of his shift," she mumbled as she stood up. "You are just too out there." 

"Someone has to be," Black said in a serious tone. "If we are too serious, then we will look over important facts, important feelings about the mission."

"We are anbu; we are not supposed to have feelings during our missions." 

Black didn't answer her; instead, she simply jumped off the roof and began to follow Shikamaru. "As I told White, I do things the way I think they should be done. Even if that means doing it by myself."

Grey jumped off and landed right in front of her. "We are a team, which means that we need to look out for one another. Right now, I need to make sure to don't do anything to anger White more than you already have." Black shrugged her shoulders and stepped around Grey.

"When you see Whitey tighties again, tell him that I don't need his help and that the stick has upgraded to a metal pole. A rusty metal pole."

Grey was about to say something, but Black skipped off, leaving the girl by herself. "White isn't going to like this," she said to herself as she walked off in the opposite direction. "But I can't go against something she feels so strongly about. I just hope that she doesn't get in that much trouble, ne, White?"

White stepped out from the shadows and nodded his head. "She is too free willed."

Grey backed away a bit, knowing that now that he was here, she could go. "So, you can handle her from here?"

"Yes," he said as he started off in the direction Black went in. A rusty metal pole, eh? He was just going to have to speak to her again, this time, on his terms.

Well, that is it for Chapter three. It was longer than I expected it to be... dang. I usually put a limit to 2,000 words unless I am really inspired (just one of the examples of laziness on my part). So yeah, this was like 4,000 words long (or so says word count). That is twice as much as I normally do.

Also, some of you may notice that the anbu were in here (le gasp). However, I didn't focuss on them. That is what the anbu story is going to be for. This way, those of you who are confused can see what happened with them. (this being said since I didn't go into detail with them)

So yeah, I hope you liked it, Culex. I would have done more in the descriptions of things, but I found out what to draw for Xaviers birthday I am soooo happy! I can draw him something now. So yeah. Oh, that's right. I need your birthday was well so I can draw you something .

Have a Merry Christmas everyone! in a singing voice and a haaaappyyyy neeeeeewwwww YYYYYEEEEAAAARRRRRRR! gets duck tape put over mouth 

FG:MMMHHMMHHHMMHM!

Shiko: holding the duck tape Thank goodness, she finally shut up! I thought she was going to on forever! Please forgive her.

EEPPP! I just realized something... um... the timeline of this story is wrong! Oh em ef ge! Tis the end of ze world! Oh wells, I can make it work! Just gotta tweak some things. So expect a valid answer to why Tsuande is there soon.

Fin


	4. Chapter 4

HI!!! Tis FG back from the grave! This chapter is a result of Insomnia and was revised for the umpteenth time on the day I took the mock ACT. Funny story: I passed out during the math part and had a dream I was taking the test but instead of problems I had to match up Yu-Gi-Oh characters. Then the teacher person woke me up… yeah… not fun But it was funny to laugh at later on.

I don't have a whole lot to say right now, I might think of something later and stuffs….

Shiko: Will you please shut up and start the fic! Agent Eye thinks that you are no longer doing it…

FG: That is because he doesn't have the essential ingredients for me to make it.

Shiko: And those would be?

FG: Faith! Trust! And PIXI STICKS!!!

Shiko: You don't need anymore sugar, Sugar. No sugar for you!

FG: But Sugar is yummy in my tummy…

Shiko: It also makes you hyper. We don't need you running around in a skirt and high heels again. You practically killed Idiot last time and nearly gave Churchill a heart attack.

FG: Churchy-poo isn't gonna die from me running around… and Idiot deserved it. He called me a lesbian. I am BI-SEXUAL!!! There is a freakin' difference!

Shiko: Yeah… aren't you supposed to be writing and editing now?

FG: Shhhhhh, they wont know if you don't say anything…

Rea: Please? We really want to see the fic get up!

Culex (Agent Eye's character): BOSSOM BUDDIES ATTACK!!! (Do I really need to explain . )

FG: Eh? looks down OMFG! AHHHHH! runs around like a crazy person

Shiko: Hahahahahahaha!

Culex: Feh, stupied woman.

Disclaimer:

Culex: She doesn't own it or me. I just turned up in the little ooc thing before and after the chapter. Come see me in the fic O Castitas Lilium By Agent Eye (It can be found in my favorites - Go read it)

* * *

Shikamaru wanted to fall asleep at this point. What had possessed him to take a woman shopping again? Oh yeah, she had no clothes. Damn her for not having clothes and damn him for not having something for her to wear. It was bad enough getting into the market place, but shopping? Dear lord, what a nightmare that had been. He had been under the impression that they were going to be going to one store and then leaving. Boy, had he been wrong.

He shivered as he remembered being dragged to nearly all of the stores in the market place. Not once was he able to stop to catch his breath as the pink haired witch went off in search of clothes. He could have sworn that she was doing all of this to spite him.

So here he was, waiting for her to hurry and get changed so they could get out of there. He had been a bit spectacle about letting her change by herself and had insisted that he be in there with her while she changed. She called him a pervert and glared at him, telling him that there was no way in hell (she got zapped for that) she was going to change in front of him. A woman overhead them and asked what was wrong. Shikamaru explained to her that Tayuya had fainting spells and he wanted to make sure that she didn't faint on him while she was getting changed. The woman smiled and offered to go in the room and make sure that she didn't hurt herself.

That, ladies and gentlemen, is why he is where he is right now. Waiting for the harpy to hurry up and get changed. How long did it take to change into different clothes? It took him five minuets at most to get changed, and he had his shinobi gear to consider. Woman were too troublesome…

"Naara-san," the woman said as she came out of the changing room. "Tayuya-chan is done." Shikamaru sighed in relief and stood up, stretching his back.

"Tayuya, get out here," he said. He wanted to get out of the market as soon as humanly possible. He saw the curtain go back and watched as Tayuya stepped out of the dressing room. She looked attractive, he would admit that. She had a dark green long sleeve shirt with a semi low V neck that reached her collar bone. Her skirt was a rich black that played off of the sun's light and she wore her normal shinobi shoes. The bandages on her head had been long forgotten and her hair was now in a small clip.

"I'm ready to leave Shikamaru," she said as she picked up a bad that contained a few other outfits. Shikamaru nodded and once again thanked the woman for helping him with Tayuya.

Tayuya mentally patted herself on the back. Everything was going great so far. Shikamaru didn't suspect a thing; she would be able kill him in a matter of days at this rate.

"Tayuya," Shikamaru said as he turned to her slightly. "We need to go now." Tayuya smirked and brushed passed him a bit.

"Alright, Shikamaru," she said under her breath as she brushed passed him. "Are we going back to your home or are we going back to see the Hokage?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and walked next to her. "Neither, we're going to the Academy."

Tayuya stopped dead in her tracks and looked at him. "You've got to be fucking with me." A light jolt followed her sentence and she glared at the Shadow boy.

"Language and no, I'm not joking. I am a teacher there and I have a class to instruct. Just because you are slowing me down doesn't mean that I can't do my other job."

Tayuya glared at him and crossed her arms over her chest, staring at the teen in front of her. "There is not fucking way in Hell that I am going to set one God damned foot in that mother fucking class room ((there, happy people? She cussed.))." Shikamaru simply pressed the button again and allowed Tayuya to get shocked.

"Well, to bad," he said as he grabbed her upper arm and started to pull her. "We need to be there in 20 minutes to set up for the class."

"Then send me to the damn Hokage!" She screeched before she was shocked. "Damnit! Stop doing that!"

"What?" Shikamaru asked in a teasing tone. "This?" He once again pressed the button and Tayuya was shocked.

"YES!"

"Then maybe you should listen to me." The fire in her eyes told him that that wasn't going to be happening anytime soon.

"When Hell Freezes over and you get yourself a girl friend."

He sighed and once again shocked her. "It is believed that a certain stage of Hell is nothing but Ice, so you are out of luck there. As for the girl friend part: I don't want nor need one."

Tayuya found that little piece of information intriguing, but chose to ignore it for now. "And that means that I will not be taking orders form you anytime soon."

Shikamaru sighed in mock defeat and raised his hands in the air. "So true, but I still have the device that will continue to shock you unless you do as I say."

Tayuya huffed and began to stomp away from Shikamaru, not wanting to continue the argument anymore. The teen smirked and followed after her. It was a good thing that she was headed in the direction of the Academy, or there would have been a lot shocks coming her way. He found, to his utter enjoyment, that shocking her was a lot of fun. Her hair would get a little messed up and her eyes would spark to life. Then again, it could have just been his over active imagination playing tricks on him again. Just like that one time he thought Naruto looked cute.

He shuddered at that particular memory and shoved his hands in his pockets. No need to dig up the past. He had a mission that he needed to concentrate on at the moment and from the way it was going so far, it was not going to be easy.

Tayuya, on the other hand, was thinking of ways to get back at the shadow user. 'How am I going to get back at him…' she thought as she pushed some of her loose hair behind her ear. 'Killing him would just be like letting him off the hook and I can't really torture him because he can shock me.' She recalled their earlier conversation and remembered something. He didn't have a girl friend. That meant… oh, this was wonderful. A smile graced her lips as she chuckled under her breath. This was wonderful indeed.

* * *

A sudden hand on her wrist cause Tayuya to snap out of her thoughts. She turned and noticed that Shikamaru was leading her toward a building… a building that had little kids in front of it!

"You fucker!" She yelled, once again forgetting her plan and the remote. "I told you no!"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and tugged harder. "I said yes…"

He proceeded to drag her through the school yard and into the school where they entered a class room.

"You stay quiet," he said as students came in. "And if you do, I might give you a gift…"

"Like what?" Tayuya decided to play along for now, seeing as how she needed to.

"Let me think of that, all you have to know is that you will like it," he said in her ear before he turned to greet some of the students. Tayuya sat there and touched her ear. What the Hell did that mean?

* * *

I am done! Going to bed, Sleepy and I need to get some sleep… Plus, everyone in my household is sick except me and my Dad… so yeah. No getting sick for me!! There was more, but I chose to end it where it is. It gives me more time to edit the other part. That might be up by next week or even this weekend. It all depends.

Also, I haven't been that faithful to any of my stories lately because I have been focusing on my school work and my art. I really need to get into an out of state college to escape my own personal Hell and in order to do that, I need the grades and Scholarships. Both aren't going to come easy and I need all the extra time I can spare to achieve this. (Hence the reason some of my Deviantart stuff is realistic) For some people, school comes easy and getting A's are no big deal. For me, I need to study for a few hours and write things down multiple times until I get it. I know, I'm ranting right now, but this is so all of you know what is going on. Especially the person I am writing this for. I will finish this fic, I promise you that. But my first priority is school.

I hope to get the next chapter up sooner, but I still have several other stories that need an update and I have a few grades that are questionable right now. cough History cough Don't get me wrong, I love history, but the teacher is prone to losing work and not putting in grades. Not a good combination with my parents. I went as far one day as to show him a bruise I had gotten over the weekend because of it. (Lets just say he was very ashamed of himself)

Anyways, enough of me ranting. Please leave a review if you could. They make me happy and make me update faster.

Friendless Girl


	5. Chapter 5

Tada! Chapter... whatever this chapter number is! (I lost count lol) Um, sorry for the delay, things have been pretty crazy around my house/life. Not only that, but I kinda got addicted to a game called Rappelz epic 3. Its an online game and it rocks I recommend it for all of you out there, if you like mmorpg's that is. Hmmm, what else has been on my plate? Oh yeah, my mother gave her two weeks notice on the 17th of this month... so that selfish deed will just add to our already growing problems at home as well as others. But yeah, other than that, everything has been good.

Now, onto Teh disclaimer!

Shiko: She doesn't own it... Hell, she is so poor; she has been using several of the same Prisma Markers for over two years now.

FG: It's called saving money, Duh

Shiko: Which you don't have. So you cannot possibly be making any money from this fanfiction and thusly, you don't own it.

FG: Yeah...

Shiko: Now, enough stalling lazy, someone complained last time that your note was longer than the chapter itself

FG: But I had something important to say ... and it happened to be directed at the person who complained lol

Shiko: Yeah... just get on with Teh story

FG: KK

Drills and children

Tayuya sat in a chair in a corner of the room. She twirled a lock of pink hair around her finger in boredom as she listened to Shikamaru. He was teaching the students what to do in case an enemy ever came into their room.

"Now," Shikamaru said as he walked toward Tayuya. "My assistant and I will demonstrate what you would do if someone tried to take you." Tayuya tried to tell Shikamaru to back off, but he simply whispered, "do it."

Tayuya raised a pink eyebrow and then smirked, if he wanted a fight, then he was going to get one. She was still a strong shinobi, even while she was lacking the ability to use her genjutsu's. "Whatever," she said as she got up and walked away from him to the other side of the room. Shikamaru faced his class and pointed at Tayuya.

"She is going to be the enemy," he pointed at her and then turned her. His eyes widened as he saw her foot away from him and punched him in the chest. the children gasped as Shikamaru tipped back, flailing his arms around in the air. Tayuya smirked and elbowed him in the gut, sending him crashing to the floor. He laid there stunned for a few moments as he heard Tayuya say something about how an enemy wouldn't wait until he was ready for them to attack.

The students laughed at Shikamaru as he stood up. How in the world had she managed to do that? He remembered that she was a shinobi still and rolled his eyes at his own stupidity.

"I guess our roles were reversed," Tayuya said going over to her seat. "Although I must say, you weren't that great of an enemy." This statement caused the children to once again burst into laughter.

Shikamaru frowned and walked over to the door and opened it. "Yeah yeah, laugh it up. Anywise, school is over for today. Make sure you thank who ever watched you guys today while I was gone."

"Hai, sensei," the kids said as they stood up and ran out of the classroom. One child stayed behind Dan walked over to Tayuya. The Sound nin raised an eyebrow at the green haired girl who shifted nervously on her feet.

"It was nice to meet you, Tayuya-san," the girl said quietly before she and her dog hurried out of the classroom. Tayuya stared at where the child went, her brown eyes full of questions.

"What just happened here," she said to herself as she crossed one leg over the other. "I just beat up her teacher, yet she said it was nice to meet me."

"That is because she is blind and could not see the fight," Shikamaru said as he went over to his desk.

"Blind?" Tayuya let that information sink in before she continued. "How was she able to maneuver around here if she cannot see?"

"Her dog," he said as he shifted through some papers. "She is of the Inuzuka clan and instead of training her puppy for offense, the family taught it defense and how to lead her around." Tayuya opened her mouth and then closed it again, not wanting to ask anymore questions about the girl. "No more questions? Good; I need to get home." Tayuya said nodded her head and stood up, going towards the door. Shikamaru followed, his pride still hurt.

There was only one thought on Tayuya's mind: Don't forget about the plan... be nice for now... and then you will be free...

(Page break)

Grey wolf twirled a lock of blonde hair around her finger as she watched Tayuya and Shikamaru leave the academy. She was glad that he had returned when he did because she didn't know how much longer she could have stood those children. It wasn't that she hated children, she just didn't like people asking stupid questions like 'Why can't I use the kagemane like Shikamaru?' If the kids would just use their heads, they would have realized that they couldn't use the kagemane because it was a family secret and they were not apart of the Naara family.

Not only that, but when White suddenly asked if she could fill for him, she had to ask Red to cover for her. That was something she would never do again. It would seem that he was even more clueless than she was when it came to children. Upon her return, she found every bag of candy, sugared drink, and sugar empty and a very uncontrollable class. To make matters worse, when she turned her back on Red, he left, quickly.

It had taken her an hour to calm them down... and even then they were still a bit rowdy by the time Shikamaru returned. She was just glad that it was finally over with. Above all else, she would rather work with Black again then watch kids; and that said a lot. She felt a familiar chakra source to her left and looked over to find Red there, his hands in his pockets.

She frowned behind her mask and put her hands on her hips lightly. "Thanks for abandoning me back there." Red simply shrugged one shoulder and said nothing. "And thanks for the appology," she muttered under her breath.

"Tsunade-sama said it's our turn to watch over Shikamaru and Tayuya," he said in a deep voice. Grey crinkled her nose slightly, still annoyed at the Red masked man. However, since her mask was currently present, the action went unnoticed by the man.

"Alright," she said a slight hint of innocence in her voice. "I'll take the front end of the house, you take the back." Red nodded his head slightly, indicating that he understood where she was getting at. "Alright," she said, not knowing if he understood that she was upset at him. She turned on her heel and began her trek to the Shikamaru residence, Red following her.

She reached the little apartment just in time to see another one of White and Blacks's arguments. She secretly liked it when they argued because it was entertaining to watch. She could even imagine what their facial expressions were sometimes.

"You are such a controlling jerk!" Black yelled as she poked White in the chest. "Just because one thing didn't go as you planned, you have to go and-"

"I am the leader," White said as he knocked her hand away from him. "What I say goes, there should be no back talk from someone like you."

"Someone like me? And just what am I?"

"A child in a Adult's body," he snapped. Black was quiet for a moment before she replied.

"Atleast I have the body of an adult unlike some of us," she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Grey watched as White clenched his fists. "I have the body of an adult-"

"Didn't your Mother tell you to drink milk when you were a child? Cause let me tell you, you could have used some more, shorty!"

"BLACK!" He yelled, stomping his foot childishly. "Leave, now, before I demote you."

"What ever," she said as she as she made a raspberry sound from behind her mask and bounced off out of sight.

"She's so immature," White said as he handed Red the report he had so far. "I trust that you guys can keep an eye on them from here, right?"

"Affirmative," Red said as he scanned over the report and handed it to Grey. "Leave it to us, sir."

White nodded and disappeared, leaving the two Anbu by them selves to watch Shikamaru and Tayuya.

Grey blinked and then turned to Red, putting her hands on her hips. "I'm mad at you," she said bluntly as he began to walk toward the house. "Why did you leave me with those pint sized, overly hyper monsters?"

Red ignored his steamed partner and went over to the window, peering in at the two residents who were yelling at one another. "They're loud." Grey sighed before she heard more screaming coming from the house.

"Should we stop them…?"

"Nope," he said with a smirk. "Let's just watch…"

Grey shrugged and they both looked into the window...

-

lol I think I am going to end it here… just to leave you guys on an evil cliffhanger of doom! But do not fear! For the next chapter will be up in two weeks-ish, kk?

Thanks to all of those who have reviewed or favorited this It means a lot to me.

So, any suggestions on how to make this better?

Shiko


End file.
